Feelings Revealed
by stilldollthorns
Summary: After Showdown at Sherman High things started to change for Lance when guys started to notice and hang around Ilana. They both had to take their feelings for each other into consideration now. Sorry this is my first story and I'm not good at summaries!


Lance and Ilana acted as siblings on Earth, but they never felt like brother and sister. Lance was especially irritated with the kids at school, treating Ilana like a commoner. Since spending time together in the house they've found that they care so much for each other. Ever since the showdown at Sherman High he's opened his eyes to the feelings that he buried. He was Corporal and she was the Princess of their world. But he couldn't deny them now! Another feeling surfaced in him after they destroyed the monster... Jealousy. Some of the guys had really taken a liking to Ilana's heroine act, saving the school and all. It started the weekend after the fight ended and they arrived at the school.

"Hey Ilana!" One of the jocks waved as she passed him.

"Hey?" Clearly Ilana was confused... nobody ever said hi first.

"Hey Lunis!" Ilana and Lance turned to see which Lunis they called to, but it was Ilana the boy was looking at.

"Sup Ilana?"

"What up girl?" Some of the good looking guys in school gave winks and seductive looks towards Ilana. Of course all the girls gave her the cold shoulder, they didn't even look at her. At first Lance paid no mind to the boys that flocked around Ilana. That was until Octus pointed out something that made Lance take his feelings for his "sister" into account.

"The boys hormone level suggest they want to mate, or get physical with Ilana."

"Wait.. What?" Something inside Lance awoken, a feeling that almost possessed him to throw the group of boys at the lockers and pound them till they could never look at Ilana again.. or worse. He wanted to stab their eyes and cut off the parts of their body that wanted Ilana the most! According to Octus that would be below the belt! Jealousy was a bitter feeling that Lance couldn't control anymore.

"Lance! Where are you going?" He couldn't hear Octus, all he heard were the guys complimenting Ilana on how beautiful and brave she is.

"Hey Lunis we're just talking to your sister. She's really different than the other girls around here. Not to mention HOT!"

"You don't think I know shes different? I already know shes special."

"Lance whats wrong with y-" Ilana got interrupted by one of the boys standing next to her.

"Chill big bro, no need to start getting pissed... we just like your sis that's all." There was silence for a while, the atmosphere had so much tension between the raging protector and the horny school boys lusting after a Princess.

"Guess the protective brother instinct kicked in boys. We'll have to watch ourselves." The boys snickered not liking that Lance caught on to their intentions. Most of the boys figured if they couldn't touch, then there wasn't any harm in just looking.

"Sorry about my brother." Ilana apologized to lighten the tension that Lance was giving off.

"Its cool baby girl, we'll catch you later." The group of guys went down the hall and Ilana turned to Lance.

"What was that?"

"You shouldn't be alone with so many boys." Lance was giving off just as much anger as Ilana was now.

"What? You think they'd try something to me in a school hallway?" Ilana was appalled that he would even think that.

"Don't be naïve Ilana!" Lance couldn't control the rage he felt towards anyone that wanted Ilana.. like she was piece of meat.

"I'm not! If your suggesting that I would let myself get into that situation then you're out of line! Its one thing not to trust them but if you don't trust me alone with them then you can just go to hell Lance!"

Ilana was already crying hard when she said everything and she ran away leaving Lance in the hallway.

"I never said I didn't trust her, I was just trying to look out for her." Lance's shoulders slumped as he walked to class with Octus.

"Lance you and Ilana have misunderstood each other. You need to talk to her and explain yourself." He knew what Octus was getting at, Lance truly cared for Ilana more then a protector or a brother. The image of her crying face flashed in his head.

"What have I done? I made her cry and confused her. I'll talk to her later."

"Yes, you should do so when we get home. This way you can give her time to compose herself." Lance walked to class and avoided eye contact with Ilana, so he wouldn't see the anger and hurt she was feeling. At lunchtime Lance took a seat across from Octus but there was no sign of Ilana.

"Where's Ilana?"

"I don't know, but I saw her talking to the fairly handsome boy from earlier."

"What?- You don't think shes eating with him do you?" Lance looked around the cafeteria when he saw Ilana she was with the boy from this morning.

"She must still be mad at me. I'm going home I don't feel like seeing them together. See you at home Ocuts." He dumped his tray and went to his locker to get his bag.

Ilana walked into the lunchroom with Adam Turner one of the boys Lance didn't want her alone with. She was mostly doing it to make Lance mad. Something had changed between the two of them, for months she watched girls fall all over him and it gave her emotions that she shouldn't be having towards someone who's suppose to be her "brother". Ilana didn't like girls being all gushy with Lance. But when he went off on those guys, he was only doing it because she's the Princess and its his job to protect her. And the thought of Lance seeing her just as the Princess is what made her cry and run away.

"Thanks for eating with me Adam." They sat down at a table by the window.

"No prob, your bro is kinda intense huh?" He put a smile on, but Ilana didn't want to talk about it anymore... at least with Adam. Lance avoided looking at her through every class.

"Guess your brothers not hungry."

"What?"

"Yeah he got up and left, about 3 minutes ago." Ilana got up and headed towards Octus, who was by himself eating ice sticks (Popsicles).

"Where's Lance?"

"He went home, he saw you with that boy and wanted to leave, but he might have stopped at his locker first."

"But why does he care who I sit with?"

"You and Lance have misunderstood each other. You should talk to him." Ilana thought of going back to sit with Adam. Why is Lance being like this? Ilana debated what to do, but in the end she chose the option that involved Lance.

"I'm going to go talk to Lance. I'll see you at home too Ocuts." Ilana ran out of the lunchroom.

"What are you thinking Lance?" There he was walking down the hall towards the door. Ilana ran up behind Lance and threw her arms around him.

"Huh? Ilana what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for eating with Adam." Ilana was crying into Lances back. He didn't know what to say, but he had to tell her what he was feeling. He put his hands on hers.

"Ilana to tell you the truth... I got jealous of them hanging around you and having impure thoughts." He gripped her hands.

"Octus told me that they wanted to be with you, physically." Lance felt like an idiot explaining what Octus told him.

"You got jealous? Really Lance?" Ilana tightened her hold around him so she was pressing against him hard. Lance could feel her body heat on his back clearly.

"Yeah. I really like you, your safety is everything to me. Not as a Corporal either. I thought I almost lost you when that monster followed us here. And that opened my eyes to my feelings I have for you."

"Oh Lance. I like you too. Everything you said is the same for me. You mean a lot to me, I feel so safe knowing your protecting me." Ilana whispered her confession to him.

"Princess, I hope you can accept me for ME and not as the Corporal that's sent to be your guard." Lance loosened Ilana's hands so he could face her, when he did she looked in his eyes and knew he would never let anything happen to her. His gentle look turned into a gentle hug that screamed I'll never let you go! Then a yell made them both jump apart.

"Lance! There you are, I've been looking for you. We have to work on our project."

"Debbie." She came up to them and dragged Lance away leaving Ilana confused. They had just confessed and the last thing he wanted was to be apart from her. He jerked his hand away

"I was in the middle of something more important. Something that mattered to me, more then some school project."

"Yeah well if you act to friendly with your sister at school people will talk and Ilana could get hurt."

"Are you threatening her?" Lances hands bawled into fists.

"Of course not! But other kids will tease and bullying the both of you, thus equaling Ilana getting hurt."

"You don't know anything, leave me and Ilana alone. Find yourself a new partner. I quit." Lance ran back to Ilana who was at the exit.

"I'm sorry about that Ilana." He pulled her in close and put his face in her hair. She hugged back laying her cheek on his chest.

"Its okay. Did you work out everything?"

"Yeah I did. We should go home since we told Octus that's where we were going." Ilana nodded and ran her hand down his arm till their fingers were intertwined. They got in the car and drove home.

"I'll come back later and pick Octus up."

"Alright." When they reached home and were inside Lance finally decided on doing what hes been wanting to do. He grabbed Ilana in his arms looking into her eyes.

"Ilana your blushing." Lance teased her, he thought she looked adorable when she was embarrassed.

"Shut up. That's not fair Lance you don't get to tease me." Ilana tried to get free but Lance pulled her in tighter. Putting his lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." His whisper made Ilana shudder, Lance smiled and kissed her ear. The kiss sent a shiver down Ilana's back that made her cling to him tighter.

"Ah..." Ilana covered her face with her hands.

"Ilana let me see your face." He gently tried to pull away her hands but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine, you leave me no choice Princess." Ilana flinched at the word Princess, Lance moved his hands down her back to her waist, then he shifted her head and kissed the hallow of her throat making his way down so he was just above her chest. That was all Ilana could take.

"No- Ah!" She buried her face into his chest. "Lance please I don't think my heart can take no more." Ilana was right Lance could hear her rapid beating from the excitement. But he couldn't stop until he finished his goal. He moved back and took her face with his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Please just look at me for a sec." His voice was gentle. Ilana opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Ok." Lance leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He had one hand at the middle of her back and the other in her hair. Ilana pressed her lips with his and parted them. Lance took his tongue and licked her lips before entering her mouth where he found her tongue. He caressed her tongue with his and Ilana let out a sigh in the back of her throat. She had both her hands on Lance's chest, then put them around his neck. Lance stopped before he couldn't control himself anymore. He withdrew his tongue and placed a soft sweet kiss on Ilana's lips. Lance looked at Ilana who was just as flustered as he was.

"That's our first kiss." He gave her time to steady her breathing.

"It was wonderful." They hugged each other, thinking how it won't be their last kiss either. They were together now and that's the way it was going to stay.

-The End-


End file.
